


back to love

by eddychens



Category: Breddy, Brett Yang - Fandom, Eddy Chen - Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddychens/pseuds/eddychens
Summary: short oneshot inspired by 'back to love' by december avenue.“you had brought me once again, back to love.”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 17





	back to love

is this where love is found? in this shoreline, the stars above me, they look like shattered glass from across the sky, beautiful as daylight. the light touch of the gentle sea breeze had made its way through my skin, the flow of the waves had brushed through my ankles. cold and isolating, this is where i was supposed to be. right in this moment, love had come to surrender me. putting my arms above in defeat, you are what i’ve once dreamed. i can feel your warm embrace entangling me in this icy sensation of the dark sky. you, who’d made my cold winters feel like warm summer days; oh, your sweet serenity. missing every single moment in your arms, it had been so long since i’ve felt it; so long since i’ve lost what brought me to love.

are you afraid, my love? is it scary where you are? i wonder if the sky is treating you well, more than what you’ve felt in my arms. my world had crumbled and fell into this dark pithole of my soul, all these meaningless words can’t express how the pain in my heart had eaten me more than it should have. you colored my world, vivid as a rainbow after the gloomy sky whenever it rained. you’ve found me, and guided me as the brightest star in my night sky.

is this how it is? can i find you and bring you back to this part of the sea? even though i’m not by your side in the skies above, you never have to fear; i will find you, again and again, no matter what the cost is. you don’t have to worry for i will always be looking at the darkness of the sky, everyday with the same feeling; the same love that won’t ever fade away. hoping you’d feel it from across the bouncy sky, and if i could, i would fly to meet you again, bring you back into my reach.

do you see the stars much clearer than i do? are they beautiful like how you’ve pictured it to be? looking from down here, they are beautiful; you are beautiful out there, my love. i can see your eyes in this starry sky, almost feeling like you’re looking down after me; guiding me in this post summer adrenaline. you had me in the pleasant aroma of this ocean wide before me. in depth within my thoughts, all of you from the back of my mind. itching and giddy from the love you had given me. this is enough for me.

see you, soon.

you are the prettiest star in my starlit sky, brett.  
you had brought me once again, back to love.

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by back to love by december avenue and man,,,this is the result, i was feeling a bit sappy today too but yea it's been awhile since i published anything here to here it is !! also i'm not good with 1st person so,,,this is probably the last time i'll write in it lmao


End file.
